1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-controlled two-wheeled vehicle toy having a mechanism capable of realizing a stable traveling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, attention has been paid to a radio-controlled traveling toy such as a bicycle, a motorcycle or the like, and various proposals have been made for its traveling stability. For example, there has been proposed a radio-controlled bicycle having a structure that a flywheel is arranged within a crank shaft area of the bicycle, and is rotated by an independent motor from a driving motor (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2002-200368) In this radio-controlled bicycle, the structure is made such that a stability and a maneuverability during an operation are achieved by a gyroscopic effect caused by the rotation of the flywheel.
However, in the conventional structure in which the flywheel provided within the crank shaft area of the bicycle is rotated by the independent motor different from the driving motor, the structure for rotating the flywheel is complex, the number of the parts is increased, a manufacturing cost is made high, and an electric power consumption is increased, whereby there is a risk that a service life of a battery is shortened. Further, within the crank shaft area, there is a case that it is hard to use the flywheel generating the gyroscopic effect on the basis of a large outer diameter, for the reason of limitation in a size of the arranging space. Further, in the conventional radio-controlled bicycle, no problem is generated in traveling on a flat road surface, however, in the case that the road surface has an irregularity, there is a risk that a traveling stability is deteriorated by an impact applied therefrom.
The present invention is made by taking the issues mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a radio-controlled two-wheeled vehicle toy in which the number of parts can be reduced by a simple structure and traveling stability can be improved.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a radio-controlled two-wheeled vehicle toy comprising:
a two-wheeled vehicle main body;
a front fork portion rotatably mounted so that a traveling direction can be changed via an inclined caster axis by a steering control portion provided in a front side of the two-wheeled vehicle main body;
a front wheel mounted to the front fork portion via a front wheel shock absorbing portion;
a driving portion case accommodating a travel driving portion having a driving motor mounted to a rear side of the two-wheeled vehicle main body via a rear wheel shock absorbing portion;
a rear wheel mounted to the travel driving portion of the driving portion case;
a flywheel for stabilizing a traveling integrally provided in the rear wheel;
a receiving circuit for radio-controlling the steering control portion and the travel driving portion; and
a battery supplying an electric power to each of the portions. Since the flywheel for stabilizing the traveling is integrally provided in the rear wheel, and the front wheel shock absorbing portion and the rear wheel shock absorbing portion are respectively provided in the front wheel and the rear wheel, it is possible to reduce the number of the parts by a simple structure and it is possible to improve a traveling stability.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, the steering control portion is constituted by a rotation of an electromagnetic coil arranged in a center portion of a ring-shaped magnet. It is possible to easily control a direction change by the ring-shaped magnet and the electromagnetic coil.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, an arm portion extended in a vertical direction is integrally formed on one side surface in a front side of the case accommodating the electromagnetic coil and the ring-shaped magnet, a caster axis is provided by a backward tilting angle toward a direction orthogonal to the extending direction in a leading end side of the arm portion, and the rotation of the electromagnetic coil is transmitted to the front fork portion by an oscillating lever mounted to the arm portion in a freely oscillating manner. Since the case accommodating the electromagnetic coil and the ring-shaped magnet having a heavy weight is positioned in a side of a lower portion in a center portion of the two-wheeled vehicle main body by the arm portion, it is possible to improve a traveling stability on the basis of making a center of gravity low.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, the steering control portion is constituted by a motor driving to which a torque control by a centrifugal clutch is applied. The steering control portion can be achieved by the motor driving.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, the flywheel integrally provided in the rear wheel is a member made of a metal material which is provided in an outer periphery of a wheel rim and an inner side of tire and formed in a ring shape. It is possible to make the outer diameter of the flywheel large so as to generate a great gyroscopic effect.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, the flywheel integrally provided in the rear wheel is a member made of a metal material in an entire of a wheel rim. It is possible to make the structure of the flywheel simple so as to generate the further great gyroscopic effect.